


couplet confessions

by sarahshelena



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, No Underage Sex, Poetry, Tattoos, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: short ficlet that shows the relationship between violet and isadora as young orphans and how they changed over the years they spent together





	

**Author's Note:**

> really not sure what this is, but I am reading the series again for the first time in years and I just had to write something about these two precious women.
> 
> do with this knowledge what you will but you heard it here first.

_“My good friend Violet Baudelaire  
thinks best when she ties up her hair.”_

Isadora’s notebook was full of couplets and half finished-poems, and many, Violet discovered, whenever Isadora read them to her quietly, were about _her._

Sitting closely together in the library, the ugly carpet leaving bumpy patterns on the skin of their legs, the two girls spent much of their time with each other, missing their siblings but finding they really didn't mind if they could be alone together. 

“Tell me another,” Violet asked, adding, “Please.” 

Isadora turned a page and read from the blank expanse of lined paper a single rhyming couplet: 

_“I keep my heart close to my chest  
it beats for her behind my breast.”_

“What’s that one about?” Violet glanced up from the paper to Isadora’s face; the triplet’s cheeks had turned faintly pink, and she didn't meet Violet’s eyes as she answered, still looking down at her notebook. 

“I have been studying the poet Sappho and her work, I have to admit, has inspired me. I haven't written anything like this before. I don't think it's very good.” 

“It’s very good,” Violet said truthfully, “But what, or rather, who is it about?” 

Isadora looked at her with a pained, almost hopeful expression, “I thought you would put it together.” 

Violet was suddenly all too aware of how their knees pressed together and how their shoulders were touching — she did know, she realised. 

“Oh,” she said, and touched her fingertips to Isadora’s chin, tipping the other orphan’s face up to hers, and kissed her. 

* * *

Violet had grown tall over the years, and in her late twenties almost reached six feet in height. She had grown her hair long, never cutting it short in the years during or following the terrible events that she, her siblings and the Quagmire triplets all managed to survive. Her dark brown hair reached past her waist, straight and shining — it suited her well.

Isadora, though not as tall as Violet, kept her hair short, the ends just reached her chin, the dark curls brushing her cheek and tickling the pale skin. 

Every morning they would spend in bed, their legs tangled together, both nude under the white sheets in the room they shared in the Baudelaire-Quagmire mansion. 

Violet’s neck was patterned with soft purple marks from her lover’s mouth. There were similar marks on her breasts and thighs. 

Isadora’s right hand was on the pillow by her face, her wrist turned up; and there, permanently inked on the thin, delicate skin, was a tattoo of a ribbon, dark, and tied in a loose bow.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me. thank you for reading.


End file.
